Bad Blood
May 17, 2015 |recorded = May 17, 2015 |genre = Pop |length = 3:32 3:19 |label = Big Machine Records |album 1 = |composer = Taylor Swift, Kendrick Lamar, Max Martin, Shellback |producer = Max Martin, Shellback. Ilya |previous = Style |next = Wildest Dreams |prevtrack = |nexttrack = |video = Taylor Swift - Bad Blood ft. Kendrick Lamar-0 |main artist = Taylor Swift|featured artist = Kendrick Lamar|album = 1989|previous track = I Wish You Would|next track = Wildest Dreams|studio = MXM Studios (Stockholm, Sweeden) Conway Studios (Los Angeles, California)}}"Bad Blood" is the eighth track from Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, 1989. It was written by Swift, Max Martin & Shellback and produced by Martin & Shellback. It is possibly about singer Katy Perry, whom Taylor is rumored to be feuding with. On May 17, 2015, the song was released as the fourth single from the album. The single version features Kendrick Lamar. The song's music video won 2 MTV Video Music Awards including Video of the Year on August 30, 2015 as well as a Grammy for Best Music Video on February 15, 2016. Music Video The music video for "Bad Blood" was directed by Joseph Kahn and produced by Taylor. It features an all-star cast including Selena Gomez, Gigi Hadid, Paramore's Hayley Williams, Lena Dunham, Kendrick Lamar, Zendaya and other friends of Taylor's. Each cast member got to chose their own character name and theme. The video broke Vevo's 24-hour viewing record by accumulating 20.1 million views in its first day of release, beating the 19.6 million 24-hour record previously held by Nicki Minaj for the music video of her song, "Anaconda," in 2014. The video premiered during the 2015 Billboard Music Awards on May 17, 2015. Fans could tell that the "villain" of the video, Arsyn, very closely resembled a look that Katy Perry once wore. Cast * Arsyn (Selena Gomez) * Welvin da Great (Kendrick Lamar) * Lucky Fiori (Lena Dunham) * The Trinity (Hailee Steinfeld) * Dilemma (Serayah McNeill) * Slay-Z (Gigi Hadid) * Destructa X (Ellie Goulding) * Homeslice (Martha Hunt) * Mother Chucker (Cara Delevingne) * Cut-Throat (Zendaya) * The Crimson Curse (Hayley Williams) * Frostbyte (Lily Aldridge) * Knockout (Karlie Kloss) * Domino (Jessica Alba) * Justice (Mariska Hargitay) * Luna (Ellen Pompeo) * Headmistress (Cindy Crawford) Reception "Bad Blood" peaked at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100, after being released as a single, making it Taylor's third No. 1 and fourth top ten song from 1989, and her fourth No. 1 overall. Preceding the remix featuring rap verses by Kendrick Lamar, the original track had peaked at N.o. 53. Awards and nominations "Bad Blood" received 15 awards from 32 nominations. Hidden message Hidden message: She made friends and enemies. This part of the hidden message storyline ties into the song well, because Bad Blood was written about one of the enemies Taylor used to feud with, Katy Perry. Their feud has since been resolved, ever since the opening night of The Reputation Stadium Tour, where Katy sent Taylor a woven basket with an olive branch so symbolize peace, and a letter with a sticker of Katy's dog, Nugget, on the envelope. Lyrics Album version= 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (hey) Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood (hey) Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted Did you have to ruin what was shining? Now it's all rusted Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn’t breathe And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, (hey) Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood (hey) Did you think we’d be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife So don’t think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last now. Did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you And time can heal but this won't, so if you’re coming my way just don’t Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (hey) Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we’ve got bad blood (hey) Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that you live with ghosts If you love like that blood runs cold 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love (mad love) So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (hey) Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them (think we can solve them) You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done (look what you’ve done) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, (hey) |-| Single version= Taylor: 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we got bad blood Kendrick: I can't take it back, look where I'm at We was on D like DOC, remember that? My TLC was quite OD, ID my facts Now POV of you and me, similar Iraq I don't hate you but I hate to critique, overrate you These beats of a dark heart, use basslines to replace you Take time and erase you, love don't hear no more No I don't fear no more, better yet respect ain't quite sincere no more Taylor: Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood, hey Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood Kendrick: Remember when you tried to write me off? Remember when you thought I'd take a loss? Don't you remember? You thought I would need yah Follow procedure, remember? Oh wait you got amnesia It was my season for battle wounds, battle scars Body bumped, bruised Stabbed in the back; brimstone, fire jumping through Still, all my life, I got money and power And you gotta live with the bad blood now Taylor: Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we’ve got bad blood Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show You live like that, you live with ghosts (You forgive, you forget but you never let it go) Band-aids don’t fix bullet holes You say sorry just for show If you live like that you live with ghosts If you love like that blood runs cold 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love (mad love) So take a look what you’ve done 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them (think we can solve them) You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood You know it used to be mad love So take a look what you’ve done (look what you’ve done) 'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood Now we got problems And I don’t think we can solve them You made a really deep cut And, baby, now we've got bad blood, hey Category:2015 songs Category:1989 songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Collaborations Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:1989 Singles